1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molded part, in particular a decorative part and/or cladding part that is configured as a molded part for a vehicle interior, and to a method for producing a molded part, in particular a molded part according to the invention.
2. Background and Relevant Art
A molded part of this type comprises a decorative layer having a transparent lacquer layer, a carrier which is disposed on a rear side of the decorative layer, and a light source for illuminating and/or trans-illuminating the lacquer layer. The decorative layer herein may at least substantially be composed of only the lacquer layer; in particular, the lacquer layer may cover directly a front side of the carrier such that the front side of the carrier to an observer is visible through the lacquer layer. However, it is also possible for the decorative layer, additionally to the lacquer layer, to comprise a decorative tier, wherein the lacquer layer is provided on a front side of the decorative layer, facing away from the rear side, and covers a front side of the decorative tier such that the front side of the decorative tier to an observer is visible through the lacquer layer. The carrier in this instance is disposed on the rear side of the decorative tier.
Molded parts for the vehicle interior are known per se. However, the requirements set for molded parts of this type are steadily increasing. In particular, new design potentials in terms of a diurnal or nocturnal visual ambience by illuminating the molded-part surface are desired. Utilization of the molded-part surface for illuminating functions and/or symbols is particularly desirable. In particular, light effects for highlighting or illustrating symbols or other designs on the molded-part surface are desired, so as to make said symbols or designs identifiable in particular in the case of poor or weak light conditions, and/or so as to visually enhance the molded part and thus the vehicle interior.
However, these molded parts often have the disadvantage that the decorative layer and/or the carrier have/has to be processed in a complex manner, for example in order to provide light passages such that the light may be directed from a light source, disposed on the molded-part rear side, to the molded-part surface. Furthermore, a system of light conductors often has to be provided in a complex manner, so as to guarantee optimum illumination of the molded-part surface
The invention is based on the object of stating a new molded part, in particular a molded part in which the production effort is reduced and good illumination of the molded-part surface is simultaneously implemented. Furthermore, the invention is based on the object of stating a new method for producing such a molded part.
This object is achieved by the invention. The molded part according to the invention is characterized in that light which emanates from the light source is launched laterally directly and/or indirectly into the lacquer layer. In the case of indirect launching, launching is preferably performed by way of at least one light conductor.
In other words, the light source is disposed such that light which emanates from the light source is launched laterally directly and/or indirectly by way of at least one light conductor into the lacquer layer.
“Laterally” is understood to mean the launching of light into at least one portion of a lateral region of the lacquer layer, wherein a lateral region is to be understood to be the narrow lateral periphery of the lacquer layer between the front side and the rear side of the lacquer layer that is typically configured so as to be planar in particular. The rear side of the lacquer layer is preferably contiguous to a decorative feature to be illuminated, and the front side forms the surface of the molded part on a visible side that faces the observer. Thus, the light which emanates from the light source is preferably beamed into the lacquer layer in a manner parallel with the front side and/or the rear side of said lacquer layer. Herein, the lacquer layer may run so as to be substantially level. However, it is also possible for the lacquer layer to run in a curved manner; in this instance the light is guided through the lacquer layer like through a light conductor, following the curvature.
The light which is laterally launched into the lacquer layer illuminates that layer that is contiguous to the rear side of the lacquer layer, thus making the latter visible to an observer through the lacquer layer. This herein may be the front side of a decorative tier of the decorative layer, for example, or else the front side of the carrier.
In particular, the advantages of the invention lie in that there are no breakouts and light conductors required in the carrier and/or in an optionally present decorative tier, so as to direct the light to the molded-part front side, since the light is already launched at the molded-part front side.
According to one particularly preferred variant of an embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the light source is provided laterally on the lacquer layer, in particular is attached thereto. It is also possible for at least one light conductor, the one end of the latter terminating laterally on the lacquer layer and the other end thereof terminating at the light source, to be provided, wherein the light source is preferably provided on the rear side of the carrier, in particular is attached thereto.
According to one refinement of the invention, the molded part comprises a cover for the light source and/or the at least one light conductor, wherein the cover is disposed and configured in such a manner that the former covers the light source and/or the at least one light conductor on a molded-part front side and/or on molded-part lateral regions and/or on a molded-part rear side, preferably in such a manner that light from the light source and/or from the at least one light conductor may make its way outside exclusively by way of the lacquer layer.
Light-diffusing elements for launching light from the lacquer layer are preferably provided in and/or on the lacquer layer, in particular partially in provided regions of the lacquer layer, wherein the light-diffusing elements are provided on a front side of the lacquer layer, facing away from the carrier, and/or on a rear side of the lacquer layer, facing the carrier, and/or within the lacquer layer, preferably between the front side and the rear side of the lacquer layer.
It may be provided that the light-diffusing elements are formed by at least one further layer, wherein the further layer is provided on a rear side of the lacquer layer, facing the carrier. Preferably, the decorative layer is or comprises a decorative tier on the rear side of the lacquer layer, facing the carrier, wherein the decorative tier preferably is or comprises wood, in particular a wood veneer and/or a film and/or a woven fabric and/or a metal and/or a composite material, in particular carbon. This aforementioned further layer may in this case be a further lacquer layer which is applied to the decorative tier and is disposed between the lacquer layer and the decorative tier. Apart from configuring the light-diffusing elements, the further lacquer layer may serve for providing adhesion between the lacquer layer and the decorative tier. The further lacquer layer may be sprayed onto the decorative tier. However, it is also possible for the further lacquer layer to be printed on the decorative tier, thus forming a printed layer. Polyurethane may be considered as the material of the further lacquer layer, for example.
The further layer may also be a printed layer, preferably from lacquer and/or printing ink, which is applied to the aforementioned decorative tier and is disposed between the lacquer layer and the decorative tier. Apart from configuring the light-diffusing elements, the printed layer may serve for providing adhesion between the lacquer layer and the decorative tier. The further printed layer may be produced by printing on the decorative tier. The lacquer layer may have been produced subsequently thereto, for example by casting or spraying.
Alternatively or additionally, the further layer may also be provided on the front side of the lacquer layer, facing away from the carrier, so as to configure the light-diffusing elements. This further layer may be a further lacquer layer. The further lacquer layer may be sprayed on the lacquer layer. However, it is also possible for the further lacquer layer to be printed on the lacquer layer, thus forming a printed layer. Polyurethane may be considered as the material of the further lacquer layer, for example. The further layer may also be a printed layer, preferably from lacquer and/or printing ink. The further printed layer may be produced by printing on the lacquer layer.